1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weapons rail system and more particularly to an aircraft weapons rail adapted for loading and unloading weapons and maintaining the weapons in a delivery position on the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of military aircraft weapons delivery systems, one of the problems is the loading and unloading of weapons to and from aircraft delivery position. For example, the use of a common launcher for different kinds of missiles such as the Phoenix missile and the Sparrow missile have been found undesirable and difficult to use on the aircraft based on the added weight and complexity of these launchers. In addition, missile characteristics may suggest different positions on an aircraft for different kinds of missiles. Support arrangements for the common launchers require specialized equipment for each missile system which increases the aircraft internal volume, increases drag on the aircraft and generally degrades the performance of the aircraft.
Current and future military aircraft design requirements are placing an increased emphasis on reduced drag on the aircraft. Current and the next generation of aircraft will also require a reduction in the aircraft's signature effectively making the aircraft invisible to enemy radar. Critical factors to be considered by the designer in designing such next generation aircraft are the shape, weight, size and type of materials used in the aircraft weapons delivery system.
One such weapons delivery system of the prior art is the removable weapons rail of U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,416 to Ackerman et al which is adapted for bomb racks or missile launchers. Standard couplings are used to mount the weapons rail to the aircraft. The removable weapons rail includes bomb racks for attaching at least one bomb to the weapons rail. The removable weapons rail also has a built-in hoist system which is used for moving the weapons rail to or from a mounting system on the aircraft.
Another weapons delivery system of the prior art is the weapons dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,751 to Paul F. Paterson which includes a weapon positioning assembly for positioning the weapon in a stored position and a release position. The weapons positioning assembly comprises a weapon support rack. An actuator assembly is coupled by its first end to the aircraft and by its second end to the weapons positioning assembly. The actuator is adapted to move the positioning assembly from a stored position to a release position. There is also provided weapons release devices which are adapted to lock a weapon to the weapon support rack when the weapon position assembly is in the stored position and to release the weapon from the weapon support rack when the weapon position assembly is in the release position.
A third weapons delivery system of the prior art is the aircraft missile launcher of U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,475 which comprises a jettisonable missile launcher having support lugs extending upwardly through a separate hardback structure to latch into standard release hooks in an aircraft pylon. The hardback is attached to the pylon and contains the electronic gear for the missile system. When the launcher pad is jettisoned, it drops from the release hooks, but the electronic gear remains with the aircraft in the hardback.
While each of these prior art weapons delivery systems functions adequately for its intended purpose which is that of providing a means whereby a missile or other weapon may be jettisoned from an aircraft these prior art weapons delivery systems are not aerodynamically compatible with state of art fighter and other military aircraft. Further, these prior art weapons systems provide a radar signature which is easily detected by enemy radar thus exposing the aircraft to extreme danger from the enemy's weapons systems such as anti-aircraft guns, guided missiles and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal weapons mounting system adaptable for a variety of aircraft weapons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and economical weapons mounting system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a weapons mounting system which is aerodynamically compatible with state of the art fighter and other military aircraft.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.